List of unreleased/fanmade/bootleged albums
Through Britney Spears' career, fans have been leaking unreleased songs and albums, or making albums on their own. These albums are not considered official as they're not released by Spears herself. Here's a list of unreleased, fanmade and bootleged albums by Spears. Bare This fanmade album, was created by Dani Alcázar, better known as Gryves Martell, via music platform SoundCloud. The full album was later posted on YouTube via his YouTube channel, on January 4, 2016. It was promoted by four teasers, which can be viewed here, here, here and here. Fans gave the album a positive reception, and one fan even wrote: "If this was a CD, I would buy 5". The album's tracklisting is: # Bare # Welcome to Me (Remastered audio) # Strangest Love (Remastered audio) # Baby Boy # Peepshow (Interlude) # Money, Love & Happiness (Remastered audio) # Look Who's Talking (Remastered audio) # Ouch # Fantasy (Interlude) # Perfume (Remastered audio) # Just Yesterday (Remastered audio) # How To Disappear Completely # Generous Palmstroke (Interlude) # Sugarfall # Remembrance Of Who I Am # Rockstar (Remastered audio) # 911 (Remastered audio) # Let Go (Remastered audio) Listen to the full album here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QxklwbMvgc Blackout: Golden Edition This album, is considered as a fanmade "golden deluxe version" of Blackout, and usually contains standard songs (and their alternative versions), demos, bonus tracks, remixes and even fanmade intros, outros and interludes. Numerous versions of this album exist, and here's a tracklisting of one: # Blackout Intro # Gimme More # FreakShow # Radar # Break the Ice # Bu$h!t News (Interlude) # Piece of Me # Get Naked (I Got a Plan) # Heaven on Earth # Ooh Ooh Baby # Army's Call (Interlude) # Toy Soldier # Outta This World # Hot as Ice # Why Should I Be Sad # EveryBody # Getting Back (Interlude) # Get Back # Perfect Lover Bonus Track: # MegaMix Blackout (by WhiteRabbitMix) Blackout 2.0. In October of 2012, Spears had mentioned the possibility of making a follow-up to the album tweeting: "I heard Happy Birthday Blackout was trending earlier... thank u all for loving the album as much as I do. Blackout 2.0?" In May of 2013, record producer Danja (who collaborated with Spears during its production) commented that he "doesn't know when the next Blackout is going to be, but believes there’s going to be another one." Despite that, fans have been creating their own versions of the album. Can You Handle Mine? This bootleged album, was possibly recorded as a sequel to The Original Doll, around 2005-06. Not much is known about it. The (possible) tracklisting is: # Mona Lisa # Intimidated # Girls And Boys # And Then We Kiss # She'll Never Be Me # I've Just Begun (Having My Fun) # Guilty # Over To You Now # Get It # Chaotic . # Someday (I Will Understand) # Do Somethin' The Original Doll The Original Doll '''(or just '''Original Doll) is "the lost" album by Spears. In 2005, she made a surprise appearance in the radio station of Los Angeles KIIS-FM to release a demo of a new midtempo song titled "Mona Lisa" without her label's permission. Shortly after, they denied the album's existence. The tracklisting of The Original Doll was never revealed, but fans have been creating their own. Here's an example of one: # Look Who's Talking Now # Get It # Mona Lisa # PeepShow # Money, Love, and Happiness # Welcome to Me # Mad Love # And Then We Kiss # Dramatic # Baby Boy # Conscience # Rebellion (Which is probably not officially on the album, as Rebellion was for Blackout.) # State of Grace The Original Doll 2.0 A fanmade "sequel" to the album was made by YouTube user xXxMIGUExLXx. It features unreleased songs by Spears. # Abroad # Everyday # Secret # Strangest Love # Burning Up # 911 # Love 2 Love U # Tell Me (Am I A Sinner) # Look Who's Talking Now # Rock Star # Mad Love # When I Say So # And Then We Kiss # Dangerous The Original Doll EP Extended play versions of the album, also exist on the internet. They're usually shorter than the album itself. It's unknown whether the EP was in plan, or just created by a fan (Although it's probably the second one). An example fanmade tracklisting: # Money, Love and Happiness # Mona Lisa # Ouch # Take Off # Like I'm Fallin' # Over to You Now The Sweet Innocent Collection This fanmade album features random songs by Spears and "bonus content". It was created by a user via the website Fotpforums. Tracklisting: # Sometimes # I'm So Curious # Born To Make You Happy # Thinkin' About You # I Will Be There # I Will Still Love You # E-Mail My Heart # Deep In My Heart # I'll Never Stop Loving You # Lucky # One Kiss From You # When Your Eyes Say It # You Got It All # Heart # Dear Diary # Anticipating # That's Where You Take Me # When I Found You # Don't Hang Up # My Baby # Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know # Soda Pop # From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart # I Run Away # Before The Goodbye # Everytime # Can't Make You Love Me # Where Are You Now # Shadow # Autumn Goodbye # I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman Bonus Content: Exclusive footage Music videos Britney's special application Featurets ...and more! Rebellion An unofficial compilation of unreleased Britney Spears songs. It was created by Soundcloud user "britneysrebellion". A handful of the tracks are remixes of unreleased songs made by Gryves Martell. # Money Love, Happiness # My Prerogative # Instant Dejavu # Take Off # Sugarfall (featuring Pharrell Williams) # Mona Lisa # Look Who's Talking Now # Love 2 Love U # Rockstar # Do Somethin' # Ouch! # Everyday # Strangest Love # Welcome To Me # Outta This World # Rebellion Category:Albums